Dadga (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Dagda is the Chief God of Celtic Mythology, High King of the Tuatha De and child of the Earth Mother Goddess Danu. He first meets with Nanashi in the underworld, and informs him that he has died, and that his friend, Asahi, would soon follow him. Dagda claims that Nanashi has accomplished nothing in his short life, but that together the two of them could change that, offering to revive Nanashi if he agrees to work for him. Nanashi agrees and is revived by him, becoming Dagda's Godslayer. Throughout the course of Nanashi's journey, he learns that Dagda's ultimate goal is to kill all Gods and Demons, believing that divine power had corrupted them, and he would be no exception. To that end, he needed a pawn, that being Nanashi, who could destroy them, as a Godslayer has the power to truly kill all godly beings, unlike other entities who can only seal one another away. In the Peace Route, after Nanashi states that he will destroy the Cosmic Egg, Dagda chooses to take back the life he granted to Nanashi, saying that he'll regret said decision when at brink of death once again. Danu, however, saves Nanashi by re-creating Dagda, in order to sustain Nanashi's life. Danu implies that the new Dagda is made from the old Dagda's true feelings. Dagda is defeated, but rather than dying, he disappears, likely fading away from existence and allowing the new identity to take his place. In the Anarchy Ending, Dagda succeeds in his plans, as Nanashi has slain YHVH at long last, albeit at the lives of his friends, countless others, and his own humanity. As YHVH is destroyed and replaced, and the old creation fades, Dagda passes his ideal to Nanashi, now the new Creator, hoping that, with Nanashi having once been human, he will remember the consequences of being corrupted by Godhood. He later disappears after the creation of the New World Nanashi establishes. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Dagda Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Demon, God, Celtic Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Stat Buffing / Debuffing, Energy Draining, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Almighty Attacks that Bypass all Defenses, Was once one with Nature and the Universe itself Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to Odin who fought Flynn) | Metaverse Level '(Granted Nanashi the power to slay YHVH permanetly and free the world of his control restoring all free will to existence) 'Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ | Metaversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Metaversal Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Incredibly High (Manipulated almost all of events of the Apocalypse) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Base | EoG Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Space Benders Category:Time Bender Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1